Sexual Frustration
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Basically, Dwight is sexually frustrated. Terrible summary...but that's really all it is. Dwighthan SMUT.


_**Title:** _Sexual Frustration_  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** _Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _Smut. NC-17!_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Basically, Dwight is sexually frustrated._  
><strong>Author Note:<strong>_ My first ever smutfic __  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little

_Soft, warm hands slid down his chest, down to his hips. His stomach muscles quivered with anticipation. He looked up at the blonde boy on top of him, the boy grinning down at him mischievously. _

"_E-Ethan…" He stuttered, his hips aching to move forward, to thrust into Ethan's, "…Please…"_

"_Ssh." Ethan whispered into his ear, his voice rough with lust, "I'll take good care of you."_

_Ethan moved down his body, placing sharp nips and bites to his chest and stomach as he went. Ethan scratched his nails down his thighs and pressed his tongue to the underside of his length, slowly licking all the way to the tip. He groaned, moving his hips just the tiniest bit and pressing closer to Ethan. _

_The Tweedle chuckled, flicking his tongue over the head before taking his length in his mouth. He moaned, his hips moving forward, pressing more into the warmth of Ethan's mouth. Ethan smirked, holding his hips down but taking in as much as he could without choking._

_He moaned, moving his fingers into Ethan's hair, tugging gently. He tilted his head back, resting it in his pillows and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Ethan's hot, wet mouth around him. He bit his lip, moaning as Ethan started moving, bobbing his head up and down, sucking a little harder. He groaned, feeling the warmth coil in his stomach as pleasure washed over him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge…_

Dwight didn't realise how tight a hold he had of his pencil until it broke in his hand, snapping him out of his daydream. He groaned in frustration. _Right. Studying. You're meant to be studying and not thinking about Ethan. Not thinking about…the way Ethan's shirt slides up when he stretches revealing that little sliver of perfect, silky, smooth skin…_ He hit his head against his desk. He wasn't going to get any work done. Dwight made his way over to his bed, pressing his face into the pillows. Maybe if he got some sleep and cleared his head he'd be able to do something.

_He sucked gently on Ethan's neck, groaning softly at the taste of Ethan's skin mixed with sweat._

"_Mmm…Dwight…please…" Ethan moaned, tilting his head back to give Dwight more room._

_Dwight whispered roughly in Ethan's ear, "You want it?"_

_Ethan groaned, digging his fingers into Dwight's hips, "Yes! Please Dwight…"_

"_You sure?" He flicked his tongue over Ethan's neck._

"_Do it!"_

_Dwight chuckled, gripping Ethan's waist and slowly pushing into him. He groaned, biting his lip, trying to stop his hips from thrusting forward, Ethan's back arched, digging his nails further into Dwight's hips._

"_You okay?" Dwight murmured, his breath ragged._

_Ethan groaned, nodding slowly, "Y-Yeah, keep going…"_

_Dwight slowly pushed further and further into him, moaning into Ethan's neck. He bit down harder on his lip, trying to keep still, "E-Ethan…"_

_Ethan's fingers curled into the bed sheets, his mouth opening and closing in silent moans, "Oh…O-Okay…move…"_

_Dwight groaned softly, pulling out just a little before thrusting into him. It felt so good. So hot, so tight and he couldn't stop himself thrusting his hips again and again…_

Dwight's eyes snapped open and he whined sadly when he realised it was just a dream. He pressed his face further into the pillows. He was in dire need of a cold shower. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, closing them for a moment, still feeling drowsy.

_A body pressed down on him, pressing him into the sheets. The boy thrust into him again and again, making him moan and mewl beneath him._

"_Ethan…" He moaned, "Oh…harder…"_

_Ethan smirked, thrusting harder, hitting Dwight's prostate again and again. Dwight screamed out in pleasure, writhing beneath him. His hands clutched the sheets, arching his back and moaning loudly. This felt so much better than the last. Ethan inside him, filling him, hitting that perfect spot over and over again. Dwight scratched his nails down Ethan's back, pulling him closer, sure to leave marks. _

"_Ethan…I-I'm…please…" He was reaching the edge, so close to release…_

Dwight opened his eyes and raked his hands through his hair, digging his fingers in harshly. He hadn't been gone long. He'd only left for his own lessons and studying that morning but It felt like so much longer. There was no way he was going to do any work, not until he got this out of his system. He pulled out his phone and with shaky fingers typed a text to Ethan.

**My room. Now. - D**

He put the phone down in front of him on the bed, watching it intently, unsure of whether or not Ethan would text him back. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**I'm studying. What's wrong? - E**

Dwight groaned in frustration, closing his eyes for a moment. He was desperate and he knew he'd end up sounding desperate, but he just needed to feel Ethan's warm fingers on his skin.

**I want you. - D**

He stared at his phone again. It didn't buzz. He bit his lip nervously. Maybe he sounded too desperate. Maybe Ethan thought he was an idiot for being so needy. Maybe he should've just dealt with it on his own. He jumped when the phone in front of him buzzed and quickly snatched it up to read the reply.

**How badly do you want me? - E**

Dwight stifled a moan into his pillow at the message. That wasn't fair. That was just cruel. He could picture that stupid grin on Ethan's face. Two could play at that game.

**Come over and I'll show you. - D**

Dwight watched his phone intently, waiting for another reply. And waited. And waited. He hit his head into the pillows. It was far too long waiting for a reply. Ethan wasn't going to reply. He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. A moment later he heard a quiet buzzing sound. He opened an eye and saw that his phone was moving on the bed. He reluctantly picked it up, answering before he even checked the called ID.

"Hello?"

_"What are you wearing?"_ A rough voice spoke into the other end of the phone.

"E-Ethan?"

_"Ssh. What are you wearing?"_

Dwight looked down at himself, "Uh…a white shirt and jeans."

Ethan chuckled, _"So predictable."_

"Shut up." Dwight smirked, "I thought you were coming over."

_"Take your shirt off."_

"W-What?" Dwight's eyes widened.

_"Take your shirt off. I want to put my hands on your skin."_

Dwight couldn't stifle his moan, "Ethan…please get over here."

_"Just take your shirt off."_

Dwight put his phone down, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, "Okay."

_"I'm running my hands along your chest, digging my nails in just a little. Can you feel that?"_

Dwight ran a hand along his chest, "Y-Yeah…"

_"How does it feel?"_

"Good…" Dwight murmured, "It feels good."

There was a moment of silence between them, the only things heard were the sounds of each other's breathing before Ethan reluctantly broke the silence, _"I'm sorry to interrupt you but you should open the door."_

Dwight froze, sitting still for a moment before putting his phone down and rushed to the door, opening it and grinned. Ethan stood before him, looking him up and down, "Mmm you really did take the shirt off."

Dwight grabbed Ethan by the lapels, pulling him into the room and into a bruising kiss. Ethan moaned into the kiss, "Somebody's eager."

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head…" Dwight pushed Ethan's blazer from his shoulders, nipping on his lip.

Ethan groaned softly, running his hand along Dwight's chest. "All good things, I hope."

Dwight pulled Ethan to his bed, pushing him down onto the sheets and messing with the buttons on his shirt. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, "You're wearing too much."

"You better fix that then, huh?" Ethan grinned, kissing Dwight's cheek.

Dwight quickly unbuttoned Ethan's shirt, pushing it off his chest and started kissing his way down his neck and along his chest. "I keep thinking about what I could do to you."

"So do it." Ethan moaned, pulling Dwight back up and into a passionate kiss. "What's gotten into you?" Ethan spoke into Dwight's lips.

Dwight licked at Ethan's lips and smirked, "Don't talk. I'll take care of you."


End file.
